Sara in The Labryinth
by Rainnejay
Summary: It has been six years since Sarah has beaten the Labyrinth, but how has life been since that horrible night. After years of torment and trouble from her little companions, Sarah calls her favorite Goblin king to show everyone that she was always telling the truth. But when she wishes herself away, does she make the first mistake she made the first time? Underestimation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Labyrinth fanfic so bare with me ok? So this one is really a prequel to a story I am working on. This story was originally supposed to just be flashbacks in the other story, but that would be a lot of flashbacks. So I made this one. I hope everyone enjoys this.

* * *

Sarah Williams was anything but a normal twenty-one year old. Still living at home with her dad and stepmom. She had no social life, she mostly kept to herself, not by choice that is. People always excluded her, causing her to feel like rudolf most of the time. They would say that she was too quiet and too weird. That something was off about her. And Sarah knew that was not the only reason that people pushed her away. Even though she was weird and very quiet. But that had nothing to do with it. The problem with Sarah was not the present, but the past.

Sarah remembered all too well what had happened to her almost six years ago. She remembered every single detail of the labyrinth and what happened to her and her little brother. She remembered all of her friends that she made there, how couldn't she, she talked to them.

And that was her problem. When ever she had a problem or something was wrong, she would call on her friends and talk to them. And people would see her, talking to herself in the mirror, to a closet, in the bathroom by herself.

When she was younger, they sent her to a hospital to get her help. But all that did was make her train herself to look normal, or at least seem less crazy. But that didn't stop people from noticing that she was a bit off, especially her roommate. So after her freshman year, she moved back home and commuted to college everyday. The transportation became a big problem, living two hours from college. But it was way better than staying there all the time.

Now Sarah has graduated college and is going to start her new job as a teacher's aid soon. She would be staying at home for only a few more months, then she would move out and leave all of this behind. No longer would she have to hide who she was or try and act normal. She would be a teacher's aid for kindergartener, she could fill their minds with her wild adventures from her days in the labyrinth. No more hiding from mirrors or dark places. The creatures of the underground come out to children and children only, they have more imagination and are more likely to believe than adults.

Everything would be ok, she wouldn't have to hear the whispers of people around her. Everything will be fine. Or so she thought.

* * *

It had only been two weeks into her new job for the rumors to start flying around. Someone found out about her past time in the hospital. And of course, instead of asking her about it and confronting her, they talked about her behind her back.

She hated people. How could they spread so many rumors about her.

"I heard she sees things in mirrors and talks to herself."She heard one person say as she walked down the hall to the teachers room.

"I heard she kidnapped her little brother for hours. She claimed some mystical man took him. But I bet you she did it."She heard someone else say.

"I hear she hasn't left home in years. I bet it's the boy. She's going to kidnap him again. I think we shouldn't let her around the kids."She heard a parent say. And that was it, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It took all of two months for enough parents to not want her around their children. After that, they fired her. They didn't even give her a legitimate reason. They just said :

"We no longer have room for you here."And let her go.

It took two more incidents like this for Sarah to finally throw in the towel. She could not go through life like this, she would not be tormented and fired for the rest of her life. So she did what she always did when she had a big problem that she did not know how to handle. She talked to Hoggle.

"Hoggle! I need you!"Sarah said very loudly to her mirror as she paced her bedroom.

Her room went through some renovations after high school. She gave all of her toys to Toby and gave away all of her things that reminded her of childhood, except her vanity mirror. Though she did take all of the pictures from around her mirror. But she will always keep her mirror, she felt that it was the strongest connection between the aboveground and the underground.

"Sarah."Hoggle smiled to see his only friend calling once again. But his smile faded once her saw her pacing and angry. They had been friends for six years now, he knew when something was up.

"I'm guessing work didn't go well."Hoggle asked in his concerned rough accent.

"I got fired again."Sarah finally stopped pacing to finally look at the mirror revealing Hoggle's body and home.

"This is the third time in six months. I can't do this anymore. No one believes me and everyone thinks I'm going to kidnap their children. Even my stepmother held Tob closer to her once I told her what happened. What am I supposed to do when everyone is afraid of me and no one believe a word I say. What kind of prize is this?"Sarah flopped down on her bed in defeat. How could her life get any worse.

"Sarah, you can't give up now. You beat the labyrinth, you can beat this too."Hoggle said, hoping his words of encouragement is enough to get her through the day. He would hate himself if she did something drastic.

"I know, but Hoggle, this is way harder than the labyrinth. This is life, and it sucks. It's just not fair."Sarah laid back on her four poster bed. She hated saying how unfair things were, but she had to admit it. Things were getting pretty shitty.

"Sarah."

"Hoggle I got the most wonderful idea."Sarah jumped up with excitement.

"Show yourself."Sarah smirked as she moved closer to the mirror.

"Sarah I know that we have been friends for a long time. But I ain't too sure that's a good idea. There are plent good lookin boys out dere."Hoggle blushed at the misinterpretation of Sarah's words. This only made Sarah fall into a fit a giggles.

"Oh hoggle you."

"I meant, come out of the mirror and let my parents and toby see you. They will see you and know that I am telling the truth, and so will everyone else."Sarah smirked, but Hoggle frowned.

"Sarah, I can't do that."

"Oh Hoggle I know you can. You did it before, when I escaped the labyrinth the first time. You and everyone else."

"Sarah, you were the only one in the room. Only those exposed to de undergrounds magic, or de Goblin king, can be shown creatures from the underground. You only started to see dem goblins after you meet Jareth. I can't reveal myself, because it is law. I would disappear once they looked at me. It's for our own protection."Hoggle answered Sarah's unasked question.

"Oh Hoggle. I am screwed."Sarah said as she sat at her vanity mirror and pondered what to do. Then after a few seconds, it hit her.

"Jareth!"She yelped as she rose from her seat. Her scream made Hoggle jump.

"What about him?"

"I will call him forth. He will come of course and then they will all see."Sarah said in triumph, Hoggle shook his head.

"I'm not sure dats a good idea Sarah."Hoggle warned.

"Oh it will be fine."

"Dad! Karen! Toby!"Sarah opened her door and yelled to her family for assistance.

"What is it now Sarah?"Came her father's tired call, with her stepmother and baby brother in tow. Sarah forgot it was pretty late and everyone else was in bed by now.

"I want to show you all something."Sarah smirked as she thought over her plan.

"Make it quick."Remarked Karen who looked more tired than anyone, holding on to young Toby's hand.

"I wish the Goblin king would come and take me away, right now."Sarah said, not wanting him to come and take Toby again.

The family stood there for a good two minutes before turning around and going to leave.

"No wait!"Sarah pleaded, and then suddenly, the window of Sarah's bedroom bursted open and a white barn owl flew in. The whole family was astonish, all but Sarah of course. She was prepared for this, her whole life.

"What the hell."And then, the barn owl turned into a man in one flash of glitter.

The man was tall and absolutely beautiful. He was perfect from his white glitter tipped hair, all the way to his black leather boots. And his eyes. His amazing mismatched eyes. If he wasn't an evil manipulative asshole, he could be mistaken for an angel.

"You're him aren't Goblin king."Toby squealed in excitement. Even though he was very little when he meet him, he remembered him from the stories sarah used to tell him.

"At your service master Toby. My have you grown into a handsome young thing."Jareth smirked and he looked from the young boy to his parents.

"Sarah, this is the man that took Toby before?"Sarah's dad asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"I brought him back unharmed. Though I do not think that I can say the same will go for you daughter."Jareth kept his cheshire grin as he looked other to the now grownup Sarah. Karen pulled Toby behind her back, protecting the young seven year old, and her husband stepped between Sarah and Jareth.

"You will not be taking any of my children ever again. Sarah I am so sorry that I never believed you."Sarah's dad said as he turned his back on the massive Goblin king.

"He will never hurt you again."

"I do not think that the decision is completely yours."Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her to him.

"What do you mean. She is my daughter, I make the decisions on where she can and can not go."He said, growing angrier by the minute.

"Jareth, this is enough. I only called you to prove you are real. Not to kidnap me."Sarah tried to get away but his grip was too strong.

"Ah, but that is not what you said. You asked me to take you away. I am not kidnaping you, just granting your wishes. Now if we are done here."Jareth said as he pulled out a crystal ball.

"Dad, Toby. No!"Sarah screamed, but it was too late. She was gone, back at the gates of the labyrinth.

"Oh my god. Hoggle was right. This was not a good idea."Sarah said as she was finally released from his grip.

"I will have to talk to the dwarf later. But for now, look at your new home."

"New home? Not for long. All I have to do is run the labyrinth again and I am home free."Sarah gloated as she started walking towards the gates of the labyrinth. When suddenly, Jareth appeared before her.

"It will do you do good but tire you out."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no runner. You wished yourself away. No one can run it for you. You are stuck here my darling."

* * *

So how did everyone like it? What do you think? What will happen next? Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah awoke to a shiver, it was something in the air where she was, something different.

"But that couldn't be." Sarah thought as her eyes remained closed. In Sarah's mind, she was still at home with her dad and Toby and Karen. She wasn't happy, but she was safe and with family. But as she opened her eyes to see herself in alien surroundings, she knew she was no longer safe and sound.

Sarah sat up in a huge four poster canopy bed. The bed had grey and blue sheets and curtains. Actually, the whole room was grey and blue as she looked around. In front of her was a huge kindling fire place about fifty feet from her. Off to the left was large balcony with grey curtains that stood as a door. On her right was a door, that she could only assume was the bathroom. And next to it was another door, which was probably a closet, she hoped. But as she started to think about it, she was in Jareth's castle, it could led to anywhere.

Off to the far right was a huge book shelf and a desk. In the middle of the room was a lovely blue couch. Sarah could only imagine what it felt like, she had to squint, since it was so dark, but she assumed it was velvet.

And then, out of no where. Jareth appeared, or what she hoped was Jareth. The figure was tall and slender. His hair glimmered in the dark of the night, but what stood out the most was his mismatched eyes. Once their eyes met, she knew it was Jareth.

"Oh look who has awoken?"Jareth teased in his beautiful accent.

"What did you do to me?"Sarah accused. Once she woke up, she felt a looseness in her legs, alerting her that her pants were gone. A similar feeling was felt in her feet, telling her that her shoes were gone.

Jareth looked at her and then smirked.

"I did nothing that you did not ask of me."Was his only response.

"What did you do? And how did I end up here?"Sarah jumped out of bed and immediately regretted it. The floor was ice cold and she did not have on any shoes. Ignoring the freezing cold, she moved towards Jareth.

"I did not do a thing to you Sarah. Once I alerted you of your fate. The fate you asked for by the way. You ran in the opposite direction of me and slipped on a pile of chicken feathers. It was really comical if you would have seen it."Jareth snickered and Sarah narrowed her eyes. She didn't want to believe him, but she was pretty clumsy. Some people said that she could trip on air, but that was another story.

"So why am I dressed like this."She really wanted to know who changed her clothes.

"Well, after your fall, I had to get the healer. She informed me that you just had the wind knocked out of you and that you should get some rest. And since she was a women, I had her change your clothes. She had to check for any other injuries anyway."Jareth sat down once he was done, as if just telling the story took a lot out of him.

"So where am I?"Sarah said calming down.

"West wing. And no, you are too high to escape. You wouldn't be able to get home that way any way."Jareth said in an all knowing voice. Sarah at first was completely amazed on how he knew what she was thinking. But she was more worried about his last comment.

"So I can go home?"Sarah asked with a little too much excitement.

"Are you ready to leave me so soon my precious?"He teased, knowing full well just how much she wanted to go home.

"Yes!"She said a little too eagerly.

"Oh no."Jareth said sounding hurt.

"So is there a way to get home?"

"No."He said swiftly.

"Well if you mean home as in your family. No. If you mean home as in the motherland, yes. But it would really hurt my feelings if you left me."It took Sarah a minute to figure out what he meant by motherland.

"As much as I want to go home and not be here, I do not wish to die."Sarah said as she walked over to her bed. She never really thought about killing herself. The thought never even entered her mind, but it was there now.

After a long silence, Sarah spoke up again.

"So is this my room?"Sarah got up and looked around the room again, it was really nice.

"Do you like it?"He said in a low curious tone. He had obviously spent a lot of time decorating and figuring out what to put in it.

"It was made especially for you. I put the book shelf in so that you can read all you want. Even though my library is bigger."Jareth smirked as he got up from his seat and started to walk around.

"I really like the bed. Do you like the bed?"Jareth said as he closed the gap between the two of them. He was so close that she could feel his cool breath brush against her now warm cheeks.

Jareth, never taking his eyes from her, lightly brushed his hand against hers. The connection was like a lightning storm. Sarah could almost feel the sparks fly with his innocent touch.

Feeling overwhelmed by his presence, Sarah moved from his hold and walked to the middle of the room.

"I like it. As prisons go, it's not so bad."She teased, hoping to change subjects. Jareth caught the hint and decided to sit on the bed, hoping not to push her away. Even though he knew if he wanted her, he could easily get her.

"Oh Sarah dear, this is not your prison. This is your throne, well one of them."Jareth smiled just thinking of ways that she will rule him, and he her.

"This room was built for a queen, just like you."

"This room was built for me? But why, you couldn't have known that I would wish myself here. It was all on a whim."Sarah stepped back, shocked that he was waiting for her all this time.

"When did he make this?"Sarah thought to herself as she let the words ring in her head.

"It was all a part of time. I knew eventually you would call for me. You were meant to be here with me, not with those peasants above ground."He said as he got up and moved past her to sit on the couch behind her.

"Now come sit, we have a lot to discuss."He said as he patted the seat next to him. Not really knowing what to do, she sat down on the couch. But she sat the farthest she could from him, forcing him to turn around.

"What do we need to 'discuss'?"

"Well you my darling. Actually the state of you."Jareth inched closer to her, hoping she would not notice. She did.

"What about me state?"

"Are you going to repeat everything that I say? It is very childish and will get very annoying."He said sternly. As a father would look at a disobedient child.

"Maybe"Sarah teased with a smile.

"Well don't please."

"Well stop being so damn cryptic. I mean these one sentence questions. Just come out and tell me what you need to tell me, God."Sarah got up from frustration, she was tired of him already.

"Fine. Whenever people are wished away, the runner gets 13 hours to obtain the wished person back."Sarah interrupted him, feeling agitated.

"Yes I know, I have been through this part before. I got Toby back before time ran out and got him home safe."

"If you are done, do not interrupt. If the wished person is not collected, which is fairly often. They are given a choice to what creature they can be. Babies have no choice and are automatically turned into goblins."Jareth stopped at seeing her surprised reaction.

"Those are the rules, way before me. But, the older ones, which is not so often, is given three choices. Stay a human, but most likely be a slave, depending on how useful they seem to be. But all humans are under my control and must do whatever I ask of them."Sarah scoffed and he rolled his eyes. He knew Sarah did not approve, but these were ancient rules,how dare she object.

"So there are other humans here?"Sarah said a little too eagerly.

"Yes, and will you please stop interrupting?"Jareth said angrily. he was getting irritated.

"Ok?"

"Ok."

"Well.."

"Sorry."

"Really?"Sarah could not stop the laugh that was coming. For some reason this seemed so familiar. Jareth was not amused.

"Please listen, this is important. Most humans are sent to live in the Labyrinth, since I have little use of them. They are told to hide themselves when a runner is here, and to not give out any tips, to answer your question."This time Sarah wasn't even surprised.

"If they chose mystery creature, the Labyrinth chooses according to what the human is like and what she needs. If not, they are turned into a goblin. I am telling you this because you ten minutes now to decide what you would like to turn into. And I must say, it would be a shame to lose that body to a goblin."Jareth smirked as he looked at her up and down.

"So choose between one of those horrible choices. All I will be one of your subjects. Great."She said sarcastically.

"I must warn you that if you become a creature, you will forget who you are. If you are human, I can protect your memories."

"Will that is just wonderful isn't it?"Sarah sat down on her bed.

"If you become a human, I promise that you can roam the Labyrinth whenever you pleased. No one will harm you and I will be your slave."Jareth said with the most sincere voice he could muster up.

"If I am human, you have to promise to respect me and that no means no. You know all of my basic human rights."Sarah stood up, already content with her decision. Well it was the only suitable choice for her. But it did make her wonder how many humans was out there. How many deals like this has he made. But that would be saved for another day.

"Of course, Now quickly. You must say :"I do wish to be your human and do everything that you say, as well as fear you and love you.'"Sarah could not help but feel deja vu hit her with a ton of bricks.

"Really?"

"Yes. Quickly!"

"Ugh, I do wish to be your human and do everything that you say, as well as fear you and love you."Sarah said in the most unpleased voice ever.

"Perfect. Our vows are done, now all that is left is our official ceremony and your coronation."Jareth said before whisking past her.

"Wait what?"

"Yes, we are married now. You are to be queen in a month or two. I'll give you time to savor all of this."Jareth said before disappearing in front of her. He left her there, on the floor, picking up the pieces of her shattered face and confused mind.

"I'm married?"Sarah said a bit confused and completely frazzled.

* * *

So, Sarah married? Tell me how you liked it, or if you did like it. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I am so sorry the late update, I am usually very good at these things. But life and other stories. Any way, thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows/favorites. Here is Sarah in the Labyrinth Chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Sarah was standing at the doors to the throne room. She had a bouquet of weird feathers and some exotic grass. The arrangement ranged from colors of red and orange. Sarah moved a piece of hair that was invading her face. After brushing down her elegant blue dress that fit snug on her hips and waist, she gave the cue that she was ready to go.

As the untraditional, but yet memorable ballet of "As the world falls down" by David Bowie rang in Sarah's ears, she made her descent through the humongous double doors of the throne room. Rice and chicken feathers rained down on her as she stroll down that makeshift wedding aisle. She smiled at all of the unfamiliar goblins and her all too familiar friends.

As she approached the altar(Jareth's throne), Sarah made a halt, stopping just before her future husband. She smiled as she watched him fiddle with his clothes. His irregular suit and jacket top was frustrating him more than he usually is. Luckily he got to wear his normal black tights, letting his bottom free, mostly.

Sarah tilted her head as she noticed a piece of a peach, tied to his jacket.

"Are you ready?"Jareth said as he clasped hands with Sarah. She smiled as she moved closer to him.

"I'm ready."The couple turned towards a medium sized goblin. She was dressed in all black, and had a small top hat on.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join our great king, Jareth. And our great champion, Sarah. I will skip the boring part because our master hates to wait. So would you two would like to say your vows?"The couple looked at eachother for a second and then Jareth started.

"I Jareth, king of the goblins, promise to be your slave, as long as you promise to love me, fear me and do as I say."

"I Sarah Williams, champion of the Labyrinth promise to do everything that you say, as well as fear you and love you."

"Great, now I pronounce you King and Queen, you may now kiss the bride."The older goblin hesitated, no goblin had ever given the King the right to do anything.

Sarah and Jareth looked deep into each other's eyes. The smile that came upon their shared face was unlike any other. It was a smile of love and pure happiness. Sarah was truly happy, for once.

The new married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As the joy filled them, the throne room filled with cheers and laughter and screaming. Someone was screaming.

Sarah quickly turned around to search for the noise. As she listened closely, she found that it was not screaming, it wa crying.

"Sarah come."Beckoned Jareth. His hand stilled clasped with her's. But Sarah kept searching and searching, until she found the person that went with the sound.

"Toby!"

Sarah shot up in her huge bed screaming her younger brother's name. Once she caught her breath, she flopped back down on her bed.

"It was just a bad dream."But something in her stomach told her different. Sarah got out of her bed and rubbed her eyes. She walked into the the closet, found some decent clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Sarah sat on the edge a cristine pearl tub, big enough for two. As she turned the faucet on, letting the water run on her fingers, she sighed.

It had been three days, or so she thought, since she was supposedly "married" to Jareth. Where she came from you weren't married until you got a licence and an ordained minister to declare you married. Or you had been living together for seven years. Not two people mumbling some incoherent words to each other. He didn't even say anything back.

Sarah removed her clothes and sunk into the bath tub. This was the best part about her day, taking a nice long, uninterrupted.

"Sarah."Her name rolled off his tongue like water ran down a building. Jareth had appeared behind Sarah and whispered into her ear. Sarah screamed and jumped, exposing herself to him. She quickly covered up what she could. The handsome King stood there in all of his glory as Sarah tried her hardest shield herself from his mismatched eyes.

"What. The. Hell. Jareth!"Sarah yelled as her face turned scarlet. Jareth smiled as he inched closer to her.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Sarah, we are married after all."His cheshire grin plastered all over his face. Sarah was two seconds from smacking him. How dare he violate her privacy like that, especially after forcing her to marry him.

"Jareth get the hell out of here. I am taking a bath."This only made his grin wider.

"Did you want me to join?"Jareth started to pull off his shirt when Sarah raised her hands up stopping him.

"Stop, no. I just wanted to bathe in silence and collect my thoughts. Is that so much to ask for?"Jareth stopped stripping and pulled his shirt up. His smile vanished and he started to step back.

"As you wish."Jareth walked over to the toilet and sat on the seat of the toilet. Sarah sighed in relief as he slowly walked from her bath. She started to soak again when she realized that he had not left.

"Is there something wrong? I am staying quiet, aren't I?"Sarah shifted in the tub. It was sweet of him to go into the shadows and not disturb her. But it was also creepy.

"No, I-I mean yes."He raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be disturbing her now.

"When I said I wanted to bathe in piece, I meant with you not here."Jareth got up quickly, finally fully understanding what she was trying to say to him. He now understood what "get the hell out" meant.

"I will be outside."Jareth glided, using almost no effort moving through the huge pearl bathroom. Before he left, he placed a chaste kiss on top of her head. Sarah blushed at the sudden contact. In a flash he was gone.

Sarah was now alone, as she requested. She tried to get back into the mood of sulking in the now lukewarm water. But it was useless, the thought that he was still a few feet from her, and he can come in at any moment ruined any thought of bathing.

After a quick wash, and a speedy dressing, Sarah said bye bye to her bath, and hello to mister sneaking and confusing.

As she opened the door to her room, she found a frazzled goblin king, pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Jareth?"He spun around quickly, rocking a loving smile.

"Did you enjoy your bath Sarah?"Jareth glided across the room like he did in the bathroom, quickly making his way to Sarah. Sarah stood still as a rock, he was not going to make her do anything else he wanted her to do. No matter the consequence.

"I did until I was rudely interrupted."Jareth's frown disappeared as quick as it appeared.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, I had saw the nightmare you had and I wanted to make sure that you were ok. And you haven't talked to me in days. Sarah had no idea how to feel. She was mad that he was inferring with her dreams. And she was also happy that he took time out of his day to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm fine. And I haven't talked to you because I did not want to."

"Sarah, we must talk, we are married."Jareth reached out his hand to hers to hold her, but Sarah pulled back quickly. Sarah pushed by him and sat on the couch.

"That is the reason that I will not talk to you, I do not know if I want to be married to you."Jareth shook his head and walked over to her.

"My dear Sarah, what you do not understand was that we are, and we did this to save your life. Something you asked me to do."Jareth tried to keep his composure. He was so confused on why this was so hard for her to understand. They are married and she will be his queen.

"Yes but did I really have a choice? Marry you or be a goblin?"

"And you choose me. Even before knowing that we would be married, when you thought that you would be a slave. You choose me. And is being my queen so bad?" Jareth inched closer to Sarah, and surprisingly, she did not jump.

He had a point. She was willing to be his slave for the rest of her life, but not ok with being his wife? Is there really a difference between the two? Well as queen she would have more freedom and power. But as a slave, she would not have to have sex with him, or would she? And is that so bad?

Sarah jumped up and started to pace. There was so many questions running through her head, and his presence was not helping.

Suddenly her stomach started to rumble, she forgot to eat breakfast this morning.

"You have not eaten?"Jareth angrily got up from the couch. He hated to see her starve, he would do anything to keep her safe, even drug her.

With a snap of his fingers a plate of food came into the room. Two goblins walked in behind the cart of food, holding a large table. They placed the table near the couch and spread the food across it.

"Come eat."He ordered as the goblins evacuated the room. Sarah glared as she watched him practically force her to eat. But she had to admit, the food smelled good. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, fruit, and orange juice. It was so much food, way too much for her, but it sure did look good.

Sarah flopped down on the couch and started eating. She forgot to eat last night, so she was overly famished. Jareth smiled as he sat down beside her and watched her eat. As he sat beside her, Sarah realized how easily he could get her to do things, without really thinking about it. She immediately stopped when she realized he was not eating.

"Is there something wrong."Jareth said with his usual smug face, which only made Sarah more worried.

"Did you drug me again?"Jareth tilted his head, he was so confused. Did she really think that he was such a horrible person, that he would drug her. Especially when she was so hungry.

"Do you think that I am such a horrible person that I would hurt you? Really Sarah?" Sarah started to pout, she felt bad for thinking so low of him. But was she wrong.

"Well last time you did drug me."

"To save you."

"Save me, really? How did putting me in a dreamscape while you held my brother hostage saving me."Jareth ran his hands through his sparkling blonde hair. He did not want to dig up the past. Not today, not now.

"If you would have continued on the path that you were going on, you would have died. The Labyrinth is far more dangerous than you can image. By putting you to sleep, I was able to move you to a safer place for you to be, far less dangerous. Getting Toby was just a bonus." Now Sarah really felt bad. Jareth moved closer to Sarah, only a few inches from her. He placed a hand on her cheek. He felt the warm of her as soon as they made contact.

"I would never harm you Sarah. I am not eating because this is not something I usually eat. I hate bacon and eggs. I am more of an oatmeal guy."Jareth smiled, reflecting himself on to her.

"See that is what I am worried about. I hardly know you, how could we possibly get married if we don't know anything about you?"

"I know everything about you Sarah."Sarah shook, it was a little creepy for him to know everything about her. She remembered the white barn owl that sat on her windowsill.

"But I know nothing about you."

"So what do you propose we do about that."Sarah took a second to think about that. There wasn't really much that he could do, with the exception of a long extensive Q and A. But that still might not help their situation. And then it came to her.

"How about we date?"Jareth again strutted his confused look, removing his hand from her face.

"Date, Sarah. That is not what I do."Sarah sighed.

"Well you asked. That is the only thing that can help with this situation." For a couple of seconds Jareth sat there, staring into Sarah's eyes as if it had the answers to the universe. Finally he broke. Getting up from his seat and walking towards the entrance to Sarah bedroom, he started to leave.

"Fine, I will date you. But you will finish your breakfast first. And go back to your interrupted bath. I want you completely replenished for our 'date'. Until later."And with that he was gone.

"He wants me to be 'replenished'? What could that mean?"Sarah thought to herself as she went back to eating her breakfast.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

* * *

So how did everyone like it? What is Jareth's first date going to be like? Please Review.


End file.
